Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 073
！ ＤＮＡだドン | romaji = Kenzan Vāsasu Saiō! Kyōryū Dī-Enu-Ē da-don | japanese translated = Kenzan VS Saiou! It's Dinosaur DNA-don | episode number = 73 | japanese air date = February 22, 2006 | english air date = October 11, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Arcana Force VIII - The Strength | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Source of Strength", known as "Kenzan VS Saiou! It's Dinosaur DNA-don" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 22, 2006 and in the United States on October 11, 2006. Summary Sartorius sits at his headquarters, making further predictions with his tarot cards. He determines that though both Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix are influencing his destiny, there is a third person. He journeys to Duel Academy once more to determine who that person might be. He realizes that the person he seeks is Tyranno Hassleberry, who himself realizes that Sartorius is the one that Chazz Princeton has been raving about in regards to the Society of Light. Sartorius challenges Hassleberry to a Duel, while promising to set Chazz back to normal should Hassleberry win. However, Sartorius has never used a Duel Disk before, so Hassleberry much explain to him how it works. The Duel goes quite evenly, with both players being reduced to only a few hundred Life Points in a few turns. Sartorius wins by using "Reversal of Fate" to change the effects of his "Arcana Force" monsters. Despite his loss, Hassleberry is not converted to the Society of Light, much to Sartorius' shock. Hassleberry explains that in the past, he had excavated some Dinosaur fossils. His leg had been injured, and so the bone had been replaced by the fossilized Dinosaur bone he had uncovered. He claims that this "Dinosaur DNA" is what grants him immunity to the powers of Sartorius. A few days later, its revealed that Sartorius has officially enrolled at Duel Academy as a student. Featured Duel: Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Sartorius Turn 1: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Giant Rex" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Sartorious Sartorius draws "Reversal of Fate". He then Normal Summons "Arcana Force I - The Magician" (1100/1100) in Attack Position. Since "The Magician" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so whenever a Spell Card is activated, the original ATK of "The Magician" will be doubled.In the TCG/OCG, the effects of Sartorius' cards are decided via a coin flip. In the anime, the card's hologram spins in the air. Sartorius then activates "Future Vision" which allows him to pick up cards from Hassleberry's Deck until he picks up a monster. Should that monster be of the same Type as a face-up monster on Hassleberry's side of the field, Sartorius must return all the picked up cards to Hassleberry's Deck and Hassleberry will gain 1000 Life Points. Sartorius picks up "New Ultra Evolution" and "Ultimate Tyranno" and the latter monster is the same Type as "Giant Rex" (Hassleberry 4000 → 5000). The upright effect of "The Magician" activates ("The Magician": 1100 → 2200/1100). "The Magician" attacks and destroys "Giant Rex" (Hassleberry 5000 → 4800). Sartorius then Sets two cards. On Sartorius's End Phase, the effect of "The Magician" expires ("The Magician": 2200 → 1100/1100). Turn 3: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws. He then Normal Summons "Archeonys" (300/1300) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Activates "New Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Archeonys" and Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. The upright effect of "The Magician" activates ("The Magician": 1100 → 2200/1100). "Dark Tyranno" attacks and destroys "The Magician" (Sartorius 4000 → 3600). Turn 4: Sartorious Sartorius draws. He then activates "Pentacle of Ace", which rotates upon activation. It lands upright, so Sartorius draws a card and gains 500 Life Points (Sartorius 3600 → 4100). Sartorius then Normal Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in Attack Position. Since "The Chariot" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upside down, so it will be Special Summoned to Hassleberry's side of the Field when it is destroyed in battle.In the TCG/OCG, "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" is immediately switched to the control if it lands in the reverse position. "The Chariot" attacks "Dark Tyranno". "Dark Tyranno" destroys "The Chariot" (Sartorius 4100 → 3200). Since "The Chariot" was destroyed in battle, it is revived (1700/1700) in Attack Position and under Hassleberry's control. "The Chariot" rotates upon being summoned. It lands upside down once more. Sartorius then activates "Suit of Sword X", which rotates upon activation. It stops upright, so all monsters on Hassleberry's side of the Field are destroyed. Sartorius then activates his face-down "Ace of Wand", which rotates upon activation. It lands upside down, so Hassleberry takes damage equal to the combined ATK of his destroyed monsters (Hasslebery 4800 → 500). Turn 5: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Ultimate Tyranno". He then Normal Summons "Dyna Base" (0/2100) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then Tributes "Dyna Base" and the "Ultimate Tyranno" from his hand in order to Special Summon "Dyna Tank" (?/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dyna Tank", its ATK is equal to the ATK of the Dinosaur-type monster used for its summon ("Dyna Tank": ? → 3000/2100). "Dyna Tank" attacks directly (Sartorius 3200 → 200). Turn 6: Sartorious Sartorius draws. He then activates "Necro Sacrifice" to target the "Arcana Force VIII - The Strength" in his hand and allow himself to Normal Summon "The Strength" without Tributing by Special Summoning "The Chariot" (1700/1700) from his Graveyard to Hassleberry's side of the Field. Hassleberry chooses to Summon "The Chariot" in Attack Position. "The Chariot" rotates upon being summoned. It lands upside down. Sartorius then Normal Summons "Arcana Force VIII - The Strength" (1800/1800) in Attack Position without any Tributes. Since "The Strength" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so Sartorius can switch control of one monster of the field. He targets "Dyna Tank" for the upright effect of "The Strength", but the effect of "Dyna Tank" activates in response, switching the target for the effect of "The Strength" to "The Strength" itself and giving control of "The Strength" to Hassleberry. Sartorius then activates his face-down "Reversal of Fate" to switch the direction of all "Arcana Force" monsters on the field; "The Chariot" is now upright and "The Strength" is now upside down. Due to the Tails effect of "The Strength", Sartorius gains control of all monsters Hassleberry controls besides "The Strength". "Dyna Tank" attacks and destroys "The Strength" (Hassleberry 500 → 0). Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Sartorius enters Duel Academy as a third-year student. This is changed to first-year in the English version. Errors When Sartorius plays "Ace of Wand" in the dub, he incorrectly states that he - himself - will either gain or take damage, when it's Hassleberry who takes the effect. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes